A water closet has a ceramic body, the body is disposed with a seat ring and a cover. When used, the seat ring and the cover have to be lift up or put down, when the seat ring or the cover is put down, they bump to the body due to the gravity with a loud noise, a damper is assembled to a rotation shaft thereof to slow the seat ring and the cover to drop, thus decreasing the collision strength to the body. Existing has several kinds of dampers, for example in Chinese patent database with patent number CN200920061403.1, disclosed is a damper, a pressing cover is assembled inside the housing to encapsulate the damping oil, a spindle and a valve plate, the internal wall of the housing is disposed coaxially with at least a protruding rib extending to the surface of the spindle, the surface of the spindle is disposed coaxially with at least a block extending to the internal wall of the housing, the protruding rib, the spindle and the block divide the housing into at least two cavities, an accommodating room to set the valve plate is disposed inside the block coaxially, two sides of the accommodating room to set the valve plate are respectively disposed with a first hole and a second hoe, a limit rib is disposed between the first hole and the second hole; the valve plate is limited between the first hole and the limit rib, an oil seal is disposed corresponding to the first hole, and an oil groove/hole is disposed separated from the oil hole to adjust different oil speed, this structure is available of damping, however, the structure is complex, and the torsion of the rotation shaft is weak.